The Other Tiger
by TClover
Summary: Kelsey is captured by Lokesh when she discovers a secret that was hidden for over 300 years. Now when the secret is out, how will the brothers handle it, more importantly; can Kelsey handle the pressure of one more tiger she might love? Or does he love someone else? Sorry, might be a bit slow.
1. Prologue: Torcher

Waiting was a word Kelsey was use to now. _Waiting _to be saved, _waiting _for Lokesh to do something even more terrible then what he already has done. Just, _waiting._ There was a routine she'd go through every morning. Wake up, get yelled at by Lokesh, and then beaten. After that she was sent back to her pin, as she liked to call it, and stay there for a couple of hours before Lokesh took her again. The days began to blur together and she had stopped counting after a week passed. She felt in her heart that they were searching for her, surely they were. She prayed to Durga for strength even though it felt like no one was really listening.

It was completely impossible to defend herself against Lokesh since he'd used some type of magic to prevent her from summoning her Lightning power. She let her head hang as Lokesh's words repeated in her ears for the millionth time. '_Where is it?' _or_ 'If you don't tell me you'll regret it!' _ Now she just completely ignored him, not a tremble of fear anymore. Lokesh unchained her and pushed her to the guards who snatched her up and pushed her into a new cell. "You'll tell me _something_, Kelsey!" Lokesh spat and stalked off.

Kelsey began to sob quietly and leaned herself up against the part that connected the other cage to hers'. Her muscles ached and her head hurt with every sob she could get out of her dry mouth. She heard shuffling in the cage beside her and she jumped. She hadn't talked to anyone other than Lokesh for a long time and she was longing for some company. An old man that looked homeless and was missing teeth grinned a toothless grin. "Little miss you won't survive another week in this hell hole!" He snickered and spit splattered everywhere, making Kelsey move away in disgust. "You're too pretty to be in here… Aye little gurrlll?" He was _insane_… He had to be…


	2. Chapter 1: Ravi

"Leave her alone, Toothless." A voice growled from the other cage that was beside me. It wasn't unpleasant; in fact it reminded me of someone I knew…. Someone I loved. I turned to just make out a body leaned against the far wall of the other cage. I moved to get a closer look of the person, but I couldn't see in the dim light that was provided from the dark halls. "Boy, why do you have to be so… protective all the time? I'm just having a little fun with the youngin'!" Toothless said waving his arms around like a maniac. "It doesn't matter, leave her alone before I rip out these bars and kill you." His words sent shivers down my back. "Fine, you can have this one!" He shook his finger in front of his face and laughed insanely before turning away.

"Thanks…" I said to the dark shadows, hoping for some kind of response but all I received was silence. "Hello?" Peering into the dark shadows frightened me a bit, I honestly didn't like the dark. At all. "You're welcome." A voice mumbled with a type of fatigue I was stressing through. Suddenly Lokesh appeared from down the hall and was going straight to me; it looked like, until he turned to the one next to me.

"Oh _Ravi,_ I see you've met Kelsey?" Lokesh clapped his hands together and I flinched. _Ravi… Sounds like a nice name._ "Yes, she sure is something isn't she? Maybe _that's _why your brothers love her so much?" At that moment my mouth dropped open in surprise. "Oh, Kelsey, you didn't know? Why Ravi is Kishan and Ren's older brother. Don't look so surprised, he's not that important." A wicked grin stretched over his mouth. "I had taken him when he was born, his parents knew he was gone but decided to cover up the story of his death and lucky for them they hadn't introduced the baby to the public. So they moved on, they didn't _care_ that their baby boy was gone—" Ravi growled "Stop lying, you can't get into my head that way not now and not ever." Lokesh narrowed his eyes before turning around. "We'll talk tomorrow." His shoes hit the ground and a rhythm sounded throughout the dark halls.

**Author's note: **

**Sorry about how short it is! .  
**


	3. Chapter 2: Something Wrong?

I heard more shuffling in Ravi's cell before silence. I sighed and tucked my legs close to my chest then began to sob quietly. I heard a low sound come from down the hall and my heart raced with hope. It was Ren and Kishan I could feel it. They emerged from the darkness and raced towards my cage. "Kelsey!" Ren said and broke the lock of the cage before opening his arms out to me. I ran into them and sobbed into his shoulder. Kishan fell back to keep watch and shot a sweet grin my way in which I returned. "Come on Kells, we're going home." Ren said with a smile before turning around. _Home_ such a pleasant word to hear. "Wait!" I said, I remembered Ravi. Ravi was their brother and whether they wanted him to come or not, he was. Ren looked down at me in confusion. "You have a brother… A third one… He needs help a-and …" I stuttered and I didn't know what to say.

Kishan and Ren exchanged a look. "Where is he?" Kishan asked, walking towards me. "He was in the cell next to me." I pointed and walked over to the cell and sat down. "Ravi?" I said through the darkness. Silence was all I heard. "Ravi, please, I want to take you with me. Will you let me?" I was desperate for him to come with me. Ren and Kishan were looking at me as if I were going insane. More silence. Ren opened his mouth to say something, but instead of his voice I heard Ravi's. "Yes, I'll come with you." He replied softly. I smiled as Ren broke the lock and made way for his older brother. Kishan stared deep into the darkness, waiting for him to emerge. Ravi's bronze hand was held out and I grabbed it.

I was eager to see what Ravi looked like, maybe like Ren or maybe even like Kishan? I helped him get out and I was instantly bewitched by his handsome features. He was like Ren and Kishan put together. Short black hair fell over deep green eyes which matched his shirt that showed off medium bronze muscles. He was taller than Ren, about two inches, and Kishan around one inch or so. Kishan looked puzzled and then his shoulders drooped "_Another _older brother, this is just great." He mumbled as he started to the door with us at his heels. Ren was silent as we raced to the door at the end of the hallway and through the door. There was Mr. Kadam's car parked in front of the building, and I felt myself sigh in relief.

Ren went to the front of the car and Mr. Kadam rolled down the window to speak with him. "We've got one more person to bring with us." Ren said and gestured to Ravi. Mr. Kadam looked at him in confusion before his eyes traveled to Ravi and lit up. "Ravi… I thought… They said…" Mr. Kadam stuttered before Ravi held up his hand. "It's fine, Mr. Kadam, it's just great to see you're alright." He half smiled before opening the car door and sliding in. I slid in beside him and shot him a grin in return he nodded at me. He definitely wasn't as open as his brothers, but I was determined to get to know him. He did seem a bit mysterious and scary and it forced me to want to get to know him, under all of that he could be a sweet and caring man. Kishan slid in beside me, "So I have to ask, Ravi, how old are you?" Kishan asked, breaking the silence. The car sped away, the bumps of the road shaking the van. "I'm twenty-two." Ravi replied, his eyes on the outside of the car. _Ravi sure did have sharp canines…_

A small sly smile crept across Kishan's face and he turned to look at Ren. "You hear _that,_ Ren, you're a little brother now." Kishan snickered and I giggled. Ren rolled his eyes "And for you that means you have _two_ men that'll take your women." _Woah._ Kishan narrowed his eyes and grabbed my hand unexpectedly. "Boys, it's not the time for an argument. Kelsey is hurt and we need a calm, quiet, peaceful environment." Mr. Kadam said his eyes on the road. More uneasy silence I didn't like. Something was wrong… _real _wrong. "What's going on?" I asked my voice low and weary. Mr. Kadam looked at me before his eyes went back to the road. "Care to explain, Ren?" Mr. Kadam asked, my suspicion only rising. "We don't know where Fanindra is." Ren replied simply. I gaped "You mean she didn't find you?" Ren shook his head. "I'm afraid not, Kells. But don't worry, she will." Ren said reassuringly.

It took _hours _to get to the house I loved so much. And when I mean _hours_ I mean it felt like seven whole hours of silence and awkward glances. I don't think it was just about Fanindra, if it was just about her we'd still talk to each other. Was it Ravi? What happened in his past that was such a big deal? I swallowed and my eyes followed over to Ravi who looked _bored _as we pulled up to the house. Inside, there were a couple of lights on in the first floor of the house. _Four_ stories wow. I forgot how amazing this house was and was quickly reminded.

"Miss Kelsey, we'll go and look over your wounds upstairs. Unless you'd like to rest in your room first?" Mr. Kadam offered with a gentle smile. "Thank you, but I'd like to get the healing over with." I replied and headed up the stairs behind him.


	4. Chapter 3: Sita and Rama

Mr. Kadam inspected my wounds and took care of them. The worst one was on my back; a large painful bruise that will make sleeping uncomfortable. Ren and Kishan sat there with me the whole time; apologizing, holding my hand, and caring for me. I appreciated it, but I didn't really need it. Yes, I'd been abused by Lokesh, but I was alive and I was smarter. I would think twice before doing something. I was keener, wiser, prepared for the next step of the quest.

"Ren, Kishan, could you please leave for a moment?" Mr. Kadam asked his voice was a tad bit commanding. Ren and Kishan didn't even consider leaving. Mr. Kadam sighed and began anyways "Miss Kelsey, I see you are curios of Ravi?" _Did he just read my mind? _"Yes, actually, why was everyone so awkward around him?" Mr. Kadam sighed in a type of sadness I hadn't seen in him before. It was a mixture of pity and sorrow. "Ravi was claimed to be a curse child, a _yakshini._"

"A yakshini? What is that?" I asked suspicion rising inside of me like boiling water.

"You most likely don't remember the story of Sita and Rama."

"I'm afraid not."

"In 3000 B.C. Sita was born in India. When she was seven years old, a disease struck her village, and most of the villagers died, including her closest friend who was pregnant with a child. A traveling priest from a different religion convinced the elders that he could drive away the disease by performing a ritual; it involved invoking a demon into the recently deceased corpse of Sita's friend. During the ceremony, the priest called forth a yakshini, a demon, which killed the priest. Only a handful of the male villagers saw the demon kill the man and then supposedly vanish. But Sita, hiding in the bushes, understood that the demon had actually entered the corpse of the child, still inside his mother. Before vanishing, the demon seemed to stare straight at Sita though she is hidden behind a rock. When her father rushed to save the child from its mother's womb, Sita ran forth and stated that it is not the child that is moving, but the demon possessing the child's corpse.

"Her father gave her a choice – she could let the child live or she could take his knife and strike it down now. She chose to let it live, and named the child "Yaksha", meaning "begot from a Yakshini." Yaksha grew to be a beautiful man in a short period of time, who always had an eye for Sita. By this time, she was grown up as well and married to Rama, her husband, and even had a daughter. It was about that time the men that had witnessed the long-ago ritual vanished, one after another, including Sita's father. One night, after her father disappeared, Sita was awoken by a strange noise and upon leaving her home, was attacked and dragged away by Yaksha. He explained what he was, though the word for vampire did not exist then. Some of the men were with him, transformed as he was though being the first; he was forever more powerful than any of them, including Sita. He convinced her to join him, threatening to kill her sleeping husband and child if she did not.

It did not take long for the civilized world to realize what they were up against, and they begged Krishna, the 6th incarnation of the deity, to intervene. His men slaughtered most of the fleeing vampires, but Yaksha and Sita survived. Krishna and Yaksha fought, and in the end Sita was given Krishna's grace under the condition that she never creates another vampire. Yaksha was pardoned as well, but the pact Krishna spoke to him was unheard by Sita. Yaksha spent nearly the next 5,000 years slowly hunting down the remaining vampires and destroying them before apparently being chased and murdered by a mob during the Middle Ages. Sita lived through the ages, in Egypt first and gradually on and toward America, until the present day setting."

"Ravi was different. He was quiet and he did indeed grow up fast a lot like Yaksha in the story. Word went around and struck fear to many others, they claimed 'We can't have a prince that is a yakshini or vampire.' People were afraid of him, and believed that he was a bad omen. The fact that he had sharper teeth than most only made more suspicion. Lokesh heard about Ravi and believed that he could be his son and help him gather the amulet pieces."

I gaped in disbelief "T-that's horrible!" I exclaimed, feeling as if I'd known Ravi for all of his life. Mr. Kadam nodded in agreement "Of course Ravi didn't want to rebel against his siblings, and declined Lokesh's offer. In punishment Lokesh cursed him and kept him hidden from the world. Deschen and King Rajaram had no choice but to tell the world that Ravi was dead." I wanted to run down stairs, find Ravi, and hug him until he couldn't breathe. "Now," Mr. Kadam finished helping my wounds "How about a little something to eat? Nilima already has the food ready and Ravi is most likely eating." I smiled and nodded before standing up.


End file.
